Everything Has Changed
by Sherlia
Summary: Annabeth's thoughts on Percy and Rachel's relationship before The Last Olympian.


Annabeth sits up, wiping away tears as she reaches for her iPod. She puts the earphones in, hits 'shuffle' and closes her eyes. She sways her head to the beat, focusing on it instead of the crushing pain.

 ** _All I knew this morning when I woke_**

 ** _Is I know something now, know something now I didn't before_**

Annabeth realized that she was in love with Percy Jackson when she woke up. It was amazing, you know, how the first thought that came to mind when she woke was Percy Jackson. Percy Jackson, with his crooked smile and that infuriating smirk that always managed to irritate Annabeth but eventually became something she lived for.

 ** _And all I've seen since 18 hours ago is green eyes and freckles and your smile in the back of my mind making me feel like_**

Annabeth was jealous. That was the second thought that came to mind when she woke. Of Percy and…Rachel. She thought of Percy's sea green eyes and Rachel's emerald eyes. She saw Rachel's freckles in her mind's eye. Percy's endearing smile.

 ** _I just want to know you better know you better know you better now  
I just want to know you better know you better know you better now  
I just want to know you better know you better know you better now  
I just want to know you know you know you  
_** Yes, all she wanted was to know Percy better, to be able to tell what old Seaweed Brain was thinking. Why was he avoiding her? What was so good about that...mortal?

 ** _Cause all I know is we said hello_**

She said hi to Percy about three days ago. She hasn't seen him since then.

 ** _And your eyes look like coming home_**

Annabeth never thought of eyes as 'windows to the soul'. They were just eyes. Having emotions in them? Ha. But all that changed when she met Percy. Those sea green eyes were always swirling with emotion. And she remembered looking at Percy's eyes and thinking, "Home. This is my home."

 ** _All I know is a simple name, everything has changed_**

Everything had changed since she heard about the mortal Percy had swung Riptide through. She realized that she loved Percy, more than life itself. She would die for him without a second thought. And, perhaps, she was just the tiniest bit grateful towards the mortal. Just the tiniest tiniest little bit though.

 ** _All I know is you held the door_**

Percy was a gentleman that way.

 ** _You'll be mine and I'll be yours_**

She'll be his forever, even if he wasn't hers.

 ** _All I know since yesterday is everything has changed_**

Rachel. Yesterday. Does she need to say more?

 ** _And all my walls stood tall painted blue_**

Blue. That was Percy's colour.

 ** _But I'll take them down, take them down and open up the door for you_**

If only Percy would take down the walls to his heart. She needed to find her way in there as much as she wants Athena to praise her work.

 ** _And all I feel in my stomach is butterflies the beautiful kind_**

That was all she felt when she saw Percy or thought of him. She would blush at the slightest touch, the slightest hint of contact.

 ** _Making up for lost time, taking flight, making me feel like_**

The butterflies were coming back. What if Percy…got involved with that mortal? Of course, Percy had to realize Rachel's feelings first—that old Seaweed Brain was way too oblivious.

 ** _I just want to know you better know you better know you better now  
I just want to know you better know you better know you better now  
I just want to know you better know you better know you better now  
I just want to know you know you know you  
Cause all I know is we said hello  
And your eyes look like coming home  
All I know is a simple name, everything has changed  
All I know is you held the door  
You'll be mine and I'll be yours  
All I know since yesterday is everything has changed  
Come back and tell me why_**

Come back, Kelp Head. Come back to her. Tell her why, why had everything changed?

 ** _I'm feeling like I've missed you all this time_**

She had. Every second of the day she thought of him—of the green eyed boy who had stolen her heart unknowingly.

 ** _And meet me there tonight_**

Meet her at Camp Half-Blood that night…Come back, Percy.

 ** _And let me know that it's not all in my mind_**

She wanted to know was if the damned mortal was something her massive brain had cooked up to keep her entertained. No…'entertained' isn't the right word. More like 'trying to get her to spontaneously combust from anger'.

 ** _I just want to know you better know you better know you better now  
I just want to know you know you know you_**

She did. Every fiber of her being was telling her, "Go go go pick up the drachma Iris-Message him see if he's with the damned mortal and ask him 'Why?'"

 ** _Cause all I know is we said hello  
And your eyes look like coming home  
All I know is a simple name, everything has changed  
You'll be mine and I'll be yours  
All I know since yesterday is everything has changed_**

 ** _All I know is we said hello_**

Till we meet again, Percy.

 ** _So dust off your highest hopes_**

Dust them off, she told her brain. It was too much to hope that the mortal was completely useless and that Percy would come running into her arms.

 ** _All I know is pouring rain_**

She stood up and stretched her fingers out of the window. It was raining, how appropriate.

 ** _And everything has changed_**

It had.

 ** _All I know is a new found grace_**

She reached for her dagger and swung it elegantly, almost taking off a piece of her table. She had learnt that from watching Percy fight. His each move was so graceful, so beautiful…

 ** _All my days, I'll know your face_**

Even if Percy didn't choose her, even if he had someone else who would love him as much as she did, she'll remember him as an essential part of her life.

 ** _All I know since yesterday is everything has changed_**

She knew it had. Ever since Rachel had entered Percy's life, she had felt it—Everything Had Changed.

 **Okay…so another one down! Pls review if I had any errors and if Annabeth was totally un-Annabeth-like (Is it written like that?). Also, please keep an eye on me profile. That's all-Sherlia.**


End file.
